Salvation
by twimomto2
Summary: Bella Swans only reason for living has been taken from her, kidnapped by his father, a psychotic ex-military man with a history of domestic abuse. Charlie does the only thing he can think of to get his grandson back and keep Bella safe., he calls for the help of Cullen Mercenary.
1. Chapter 1

"…. you only have until Friday to agree to my demands, or you will never see our son again!"

That was the call that forever altered my life.

Chapter 1.

BPOV.

I was young when my Mother suddenly died and I had to move from my much-loved home in phoenix to live with the Father I hardly knew. Sure we shared phone calls and Christmas and birthday cards, and I did spend a week with him every summer vacation, but that was the extent of our time together.

Fast-forward to that awful summer day when I was 15. I was doing what all normal teenage girls do, begging my mom to let me go out with a boy who was much too old for me. She was adamant that I was not allowed to go. "THAT'S SO UNFAIR, I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I stormed up to my room, stomping up the stairs like an elephant and slamming the door for good measure. Unbeknownst to my mom, I snuck out of the house that day, and met with the boy anyways.

When I came home the house was empty, I found a note on the kitchen table_: B, I know you snuck out. Call me when you get home, I__'__m out looking for you. _Not wanting to get in any more trouble, I did as asked and called Renee's cell. It rang and rang, and then went to voicemail. I tried again, and it did the same. Maybe the battery died?

It had started getting dark, and I was starting to get a little worried. Mom hadn't called, it wasn't like her. Another hour passed, I was waiting for her to make dinner, but she didn't come home. Another hour after that there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find 2 police offers on the doorstep… "Are you Isabella Swan? There's been an accident."

I will never forgive myself. The last words I said to my mother were in anger, and over some boy who didn't even matter to me, I just wanted to go out. It was my fault my Mother was dead. If I hadn't of snuck out, she wouldn't have gone out looking for me, and she wouldn't have been hit by that idiot running the red light, and she would still be here, now.

Everything after that evening until the time I arrived in rainy Forks was a blur. Charlie was Called, and he came right away. I had to Identify her body. We made funeral arrangements. Family and friends came from all over to say goodbye. There were so many casseroles brought to the house and so many flower arrangements delivered I didn't know what to do with them. The house was packed up and sold.

I moved to dreary, rainy Forks, Washington. I supposed it matched my mood. I was never able to get past my last words with my mother. The last exchange I will have with her, forever, were words said in anger. I have so much hate towards myself for it. It never leaves me, it consumes me. I will forever burn in hell for it.

Charlie did his best for me, but being thrust into full-time father hood, suddenly, to a self loathing, depressed 15-year-old girl is not easy.

Charlie registered me for school, took me to therapy, and brought me with him to meet his friends and their families. This is how I eventually met Jake.

Jake. The man who eventually gave me my reason for living, and damn near killed me at the same time.

I met Jake for the first time that fall. Right after I turned 16. We seemed to hit it off, right off the go. Jake was someone I felt I could go to for anything. The best part? Jake's dad, Billy, was best friends with Charlie. Charlie felt Jake could do no wrong.

Charlie Encouraged our friendship, constantly throwing us together for Holidays, Birthdays, and any kind of event that ever happened. There were weekly dinners, parties, and, eventually, first dates and our graduation from high school. Jake asked Charlie for permission to marry me the summer before my 19th birthday, and he proposed on my birthday itself. I thought I loved Jake (having never experienced love before) and I said yes. We went to a motel in Port Angeles that night, and I gave him my Virginity.

The sex left A LOT to be desired. It was painful, and messy, and not at all enjoyable for me, but I was sure that's just how it was supposed to be. Jake left to serve in the military 2 weeks later, with the promise that we would Marry when he returned from his tour, and the unknown gift of our son, Seth. They say it only takes once, right?

A/N. A HUGE THANK YOU to Nocturnal Emissions and Domie for pre-reading this and giving me pointers and feedback, and even helping me to give it a title, you both rock!

Thank you reader, for taking the time to read this.

This is Un-beta'd and all mistakes are my own, and I apologize for them now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ~ A HUGE THANK YOU to all of you who have read, favorited,reviewed and followed this little endeavor of mine. It means the world to me. :)

Chapter 2

I waited until I was almost 20 weeks before I told Jake. I had wanted to be sure that everything was okay with the baby so that Jake wouldn't worry while away from home serving our country. The night I told him I was pregnant he just seemed..._off _somehow.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU CAN'T GET PREGNANT THE FIRST TIME!" It was the first time I had ever truly been afraid of him.

Jake didn't call me after that, and I made no attempt to contact him until the birth of our son Seth, exactly 2 weeks before his due date, on May 23rd.

Charlie made the call for me. I was terrified that Jake would disown our son. I grew up missing my father, and I wanted so much more for my son.

Jake's answer was to demand a DNA test. I cried and cried. How could he think I would do that to him? To us? All I wanted was a family for our son to grow up in, happy and healthy. The test was performed before we even left the hospital. Jake was to undergo the same swab on base in Iraq.

The results were back within the month. Seth was definitely Jake's son.

Jake apologized, and I thought we were going to be okay. We would work through it, we would finally be a family.

Jake returned from duty a changed man when Seth was 9 months old. He had made a group of new 'friends' while he was deployed, he called them his brothers. He returned a highly trained drug addicted, abusive killing machine. He boasted the highest kill rate in his unit, a fact confirmed by his 'brothers', which terrified me.

Any little thing set Jake off. If I forgot to pick up the milk while I was out or dinner wasn't ready on time, or I didn't give Seth a bath when Jake felt he needed it, or if I answered a question with anything other than what he wanted to hear, he would beat me, never hitting me anywhere it could be seen by someone else, but always making sure I knew his displeasure with me. He would apologize after every beating, profess his love for me and in the same breath he would swear if I ever left him he would kill our son. I couldn't take that chance, I wouldn't let something I'd done cost another life like it did my mother.

I held out hope that Jake would get better for almost 4 years, trying my best to avoid doing anything that would set him off, until one day Seth dropped a glass. That was all it took for him to turn on Seth, a stupid broken glass. He beat me nearly to death that night while I protected our son.

I woke in the hospital 3 days later with a worried Charlie sleeping in a chair beside my bed. The neighbors had called 911 after they heard all the commotion. Jake was arrested and charged with attempted murder and aggravated assault.

Seth and I moved into Charlie's cabin after I was released from the hospital. Life seemed to return to some semblance of normality. Jake was in prison, and we were free to go about our life as normal people. I started leaving Seth with Charlie while I ran a few errands. We settled into a routine, Seth (del: ,) and I. Charlie would come over and watch Seth while I ran errands. (del; and) I took a job working part time while Seth was in school. I didn't earn a lot, but what I did earn was enough to cover our few living expenses.

Life was looking up - until today.

A/N ~ A HUGE THANK YOU to Momma2fan for beta'ing this for me!


End file.
